


Nightmares

by glassandroses



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Oneshots [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Modern Era, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned tamlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: Feyre has a nightmare and her roommate Rhys calms her down. [NSFW 18+]
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just want to give you one last warning that if you are under 18, you should not be reading this! This story contains graphic sexual depiction and is not suitable for younger readers. Read at your own risk.

She woke up from another nightmare, panting heavily and drenched in a cold sweat. She bunched the comforter in her hands and tried to relax. It was the same nightmare each time, always about her roommate, best friend and crush, Rhysand. She would rush to his room only to find her ex pointing a gun to Rhys's head, telling her to stay away, that he was saving her.

 _"Tamlin, don't!"_ She would plead, but the dream ended the same way each time. The same Rhys, bleeding out and dying. The same Tamlin, filled with so much malice and hatred. The same Feyre, not being able do anything but watch as the scene unfolded the same way it always does. This was the third time she had the nightmare this week.

 _At least I didn't cry or scream like last time,_ she thought. Each time she'd wake with a scream, Rhys would rush into her room and ask if she was okay. Even though her reply was "Yes, Rhys, I'm fine." each time, he never looked very convinced. She looked over at her bedroom door and almost jumped at the sight of a silhouette in the dark hallway of their shared townhouse. She heard the silhouette sigh and immediately knew it was Rhys.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked. He slowly entered her room and stood a few feet away from her bed. He had no shirt and was wearing pajama bottoms. Feyre couldn't help but hope Rhys couldn't see the blush that spread across her cheeks in the dark.

"Long enough to know you're really not okay." He said. "May I?" He gestured to the bed. Feyre nodded in conformation. She assumed that he was only going to sit on the edge of the bed, but he laid down right beside her. He stayed on top of the covers so there was little space, but a boundary of sorts between them.

"What's wrong?" He said, honest concern lacing his words. "You've been like this for a week now."

Feyre was silent for a moment, debating whether she should tell him the truth. She had no reason to lie, he was her best friend. He wouldn't judge her for something as silly as a dream.

"I have this nightmare," she started, her voice shaking, "where Tamlin breaks into our townhouse. He points a gun at you and he tells me to stay back and that he's saving me from you... and- and I can't do anything about it because it's as if my feet are glued to the floor. Then he... he..." A sob racked Feyre's body.

Rhys cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear. "I'm safe, Feyre, no one is going to hurt me or you. Tamlin is a bastard and deserves to go to hell for what he did to you. I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier. I wish I had... God, I wish I had."

"It's not your fault." Feyre said, her voice raw from crying. "I should have never been with him in the first place."

"Why did you even go out with him?" Rhys asked quietly.

Feyre shrugged melancholy. "I guess it was because he was the first guy that ever took notice in me that I noticed as well. Maybe it's because I'm ugly and worthless and-"

"You're not." Rhys interrupted. "You are the most beautiful and kindhearted girl I know."

"Well you don't know a lot of girls."

"Oh shut up, you." He chuckled and pulled Feyre to him. She sighed sleepily and contently.

"I'm right here," he murmured, pulling away to look at her. "You can go to sleep, Feyre."

She didn't. They silently laid there for minutes, staring into each other's eyes. Her cool grey calming his burning violet. They were subconsciously moving closer together every second until their noses touched and their breathing became one. Feyre's breath hitched and Rhys touched her forehead to hers as he whispered, "Your move."

Without hesitation or doubt of any sort, Feyre tilted her head upwards and her lips met his. He fervently kissed back and Feyre pulled the covers out from under him so he was laying right beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her cheek, pulling her closer to him. Her hands ran down his chest, feeling his skin underneath her fingertips. His hands ran down her curves, giving a gentle squeeze when they reached her lower waist.

Feyre breath hitched and she unintentionally broke their kiss, which Rhys took as an opportunity to start kissing her jawline. Feyre groaned in pleasure and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. He moved down her neck until he found a sensitive spot and began to suck and nibble at her skin.

"Rhys," Feyre moaned out. He bit harder, making Feyre tug at his hair. He finally let go of her skin, but began to lick the area to soothe the pain. Feyre whimpered and he placed a soft kiss on her marked skin. He leaned back and admired his work.

"You're so beautiful," he said and he went back in for a chaste kiss, his hands cupping her breasts through her thin shirt, "and I never get to tell you."

She softly kissed at his jaw as one of his hands travelled down her body, the other finding it's way underneath her shirt. His hand wrapped around her breast and he started lightly teasing her nipple. Feyre stifled a moan as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. "You like that, love?"

"Mm, yes," Feyre moaned as he pinched harder. He started tugging at the waistband of her pajama bottoms with his other hand, and next thing she knew, his fingers were gliding across base of her panties. Her wet panties.

"Mm, you're so wet, darling," Rhys whispered in her hair. "Who did this to you?"

"Y-You did." She whimpered, biting her lip as his finger slid roughly over her clit.

Rhys snarled in approval as he kissed the corner of her lips. He started moving his index and middle finger in a slow, circular motion on her clit and she let out another whimper.

He stopped and slid her panties to the side and, slowly, inserted a finger into her. He pumped slowly, eliciting faint moans from Feyre with each move. It was agonizingly slow and it took all of Feyre's willpower not to pounce and have him take her right then. "Oh, fuck."

He pumped his finger faster, and Feyre felt herself begin to get close. His fingers moved in and out of her, making her head spin. As she felt the pleasuring heat in the pit of her stomach grow, her toes curling under the heavy blankets, Rhys stopped. She looked at him helplessly and he innocently smiled at her.

"You tease," she groaned, nuzzling her face against his neck. He breathily chuckled as his finger lightly stroked her clit. She was about to pull away from him, only to be stopped by the sensation of two of his fingers inside of her, causing the familiar feeling of her stomach knotting to return.

She gripped his shirt and let out a moan accompanied by a few swears. Rhys's fingers were moving rapidly and the tension at the pit of her stomach was releasing, causing a cry of pleasure to escape her lips.

"Go on, darling, let go for me..."

And with that, she came undone. 

"Fuck! Oh my God, Rhys! Oh, fuck!" She cried as she came down from her high. Rhys fingers slid in and out of her, slowly, and he finally drew his hand from her pants. She was breathing heavily and simply watched as Rhys popped his fingers in his mouth and sucked all of her liquids off of them like a four year old who had just stick his finger in chocolate syrup. When he was done, he gave her another chaste kiss, but his lips lingered.

"I've wanted to do that since the day you wore that sundress." He said breathlessly against her.

She faintly smiled as the memory of that day played in her head like a movie. She and Rhys had gone to a little French bistro in California to celebrate her high school graduation. She had braided her hair and worn a dark blue sundress that had a pattern like the night sky. Rhys had been unable to take his eyes off of her, and while she noticed, she said nothing of it. She only thought he was staring because he was proud of her graduating. Or that she had something on her face, which would've been mortifying. Now she knew.

She kissed him again, slower and more passionate this time. The kiss seemed to last for hours, and Feyre finally realized that it felt right. That the whole thing felt right. Rhys felt right. She had never felt like this with Tamlin or any other boy she had been with. _This was right._

Her hands moved down his body, just as his did hers earlier, and she finally reached his erect member before he suddenly stopped her without breaking the kiss. She whined against his mouth in protest, but he moved her hands back up to his chest. 

Rhys finally pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip before letting it go with a pop. "You need to sleep, love."

"What about... what about you?" She whispered.

He smiled at her wickedly. "We can worry about me tomorrow."

She blushed as she rested her cheek against his chest. "Okay."

"Sleep, my Feyre." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right here." He snuggled her closer to him as she listened to his heartbeat. 

"But I'm scared to go back to sleep," she whispered, her eyes beginning to pool with tears from the overwhelming amount of emotions that she had felt tonight. "I don't want to have that dream again."

"Feyre," he started. "look at me." He looked down at her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He gently kissed a few away from each cheek, his lips soft and delicate. "I promise that I will not let you have another nightmare again."

"Okay..." She drifted off, lightly snoring. _She looks so beautiful, so perfect,_ Rhys thought, her hair haloing her face so angelically, and the weight of what they had just done settled in Rhys's mind. He had done that with the woman he had been so madly in love with for years, and he finally felt at peace.

"Goodnight, darling." He kissed her delicate eyelids softly and held her tighter to him. "I love you."

And he never broke his promise.


End file.
